


More Than Sixteen Candles

by g_odalisque13



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Birthday, Dogs, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 02:15:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6137911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/g_odalisque13/pseuds/g_odalisque13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After months of flirting, Baekhyun is ready for something to finally come to fruition between him and Jonghyun. What better day to make that happen than his birthday?</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than Sixteen Candles

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on May 6th, 2015 for Baekhyun's birthday on [LJ](http://g-odalisque13.livejournal.com/90777.html).

"We've been flirting all semester and it's my birthday," Baekhyun told Chanyeol and Jongdae over his birthday lunch at McDonald's. "Something has got to happen today."

"You think?" Chanyeol asked, taking a bite of a fry.

"Your life isn't _Sixteen Candles_ , you know," Jongdae informed him, and Baekhyun scowled in his direction.

"I never said it was!" he argued, sipping his milkshake aggressively. "I'm just saying, this feels like the _culmination_ of something. I just have a feeling."

"Or what if it is!" Chanyeol jumped in, sitting up straighter. "What if you walk into class and no one's there and he has a cake on the table for you guys to sit cross-legged next to!"

"Um..." Jongdae blinked.

"If he and I are on a table, I guarantee you that eating cake is gonna be the last thing on my mind," Baekhyun promised, and Chanyeol looked some mix between severely disturbed and amused.

"If I wish you luck, can we be done with this conversation?" Jongdae asked.

" _Fine_ ," Baekhyun conceded. "But you guys have seriously got to think good thoughts for me this afternoon!"

"I will," Chanyeol promised, and Jongdae agreed.

Baekhyun felt like he needed all the help he could get- over three months of flirting and blatant seduction attempts, and still nothing.

Today was gonna be the day that changed it all.

 

\---

 

"Happy birthday!" Kyungsoo greeted Baekhyun when he walked into his History and Analysis of Music II class.

"Thanks, but can you wish me happy birthday in front of Jonghyun?" Baekhyun asked, sliding into his seat and twisting around to stare at the door.

Kyungsoo audibly sighed. "Why?"

"In case he doesn't know it's my birthday!" Baekhyun informed him, still fixated on the students entering the classroom.

"Can't you just tell him?" Kyungsoo asked, sounding exhausted.

"I don't want to seem _desperate_!" Baekhyun said, worried that he wouldn't be able to get Kyungsoo on board before Jonghyun showed up. "It can be your birthday present to me."

"I wasn't really planning on getting you anything, to be honest," Kyungsoo confessed.

"Wow, rude," Baekhyun huffed, whipping around when he heard the door open only to relax when he saw it was Wendy, not Jonghyun, who had arrived.

Jonghyun, a soon to be graduating senior, had stolen all of Baekhyun's attention when he'd walked into the room on their first day of class in January and hadn't let it go.

His toned physique and easy smile had him looking like the kind of guy who'd be breaking hearts left and right- going to parties to see just how many people he could have hanging off his arms by the end of the night. But over the course of the semester, Baekhyun had discovered that Jonghyun was much more likely to be found alone in his apartment, composing music, on a Friday night than at a party.

And the youtube channel where Jonghyun mused about everything from friendship and love to gender roles and sexuality, as well as posted some of his original songs, had Baekhyun falling even harder.

If Jonghyun hadn't shown any interest in him in return, maybe Baekhyun would have been able to have kept himself from getting completely swept away by the older boy, but as it was, he was pretty much a goner.

A natural flirt, Baekhyun hadn't held back when he and Jonghyun had started chatting at the beginning of the semester. Whether it was feeling up Jonghyun's biceps appreciatively or making very, very unsubtle innuendos, Baekhyun was pretty sure his actions left no room for confusion. Jonghyun _must_ have known that Baekhyun was into him. Moreover, he'd easily responded to all of Baekhyun's come on's.

For every one of Baekhyun's playful touches, Jonghyun would do him one better. He was always grabbing onto Baekhyun in one way or another- often throwing a possessive arm around his shoulders or holding onto the back of his neck with thick fingers, which had Baekhyun's blood rushing in more ways than one.

But for all the suggestive looks and seemingly genuine smiles that Jonghyun shot him, nothing had ever happened between them beyond that, and Baekhyun was extremely frustrated. What more was he supposed to do?

"He's coming!" Baekhyun hissed at Kyungsoo, turning back around in his seat when he saw Jonghyun walk through the door. "Wish me happy birthday when he sits down."

Kyungsoo grumbled something, but didn't protest, so Baekhyun was going to assume that he was going to go along with it.

Jonghyun, in his muscle tee, skinny jeans, and chunky, black boots, looked amazing, and Baekhyun couldn't help but silently thank the birthday gods for such a pleasing visual on his special day.

"Hey," Jonghyun greeted as he walked to his seat behind Baekhyun.

Baekhyun replied in what was hopefully a casual manner before he glanced at Kyungsoo out of the corner of his eye.

"Oh, hey! Happy birthday!" Jonghyun said as he sat down, reaching out to pat Baekhyun on the shoulder.

Baekhyun was pretty sure he heard Kyungsoo snort, but he was too busy basking in the fact that Jonghyun already knew it was his birthday to care about Kyungsoo's judgments.

"Thanks," Baekhyun replied with a grin, fully turned around in his seat again to engage with Jonghyun.

"Have you gotten any good presents?" Jonghyun asked, seeming genuinely interested.

"My friends bought me McDonald's for lunch?" he offered, and laughed at Jonghyun's aghast face. "They're gonna buy me real food this weekend. Or so they say."

"Is there anything you want?" Jonghyun wanted to know, and Baekhyun was pretty sure that saying _a date with you_ was out of line. And he was absolutely sure that saying something like _your dick_ was entirely inappropriate.

"Maybe a few things," he hedged with a coy smile. If Jonghyun _implied_ those things, then it was allowed, he decided.

"Not very specific, but would you accept a coffee from me after class?" Jonghyun asked, his patented suggestive smirk in place even though they were just talking about coffee.

This is how it had always been between them- an undercurrent that suggested there was more than what they were saying out loud.

"I like coffee. I like being treated to things," Baekhyun teased and Jonghyun chuckled. "I'm in."

"Perfect."

Jonghyun's grin at him had the most pleasant shivers running down his spine, even as the teacher started class.

Maybe it wasn't a date, but it was certainly something.

 

\---

 

"Here's Roo sleeping on her back," Jonghyun said, beaming and holding his phone between them on the table so Baekhyun could see the screen. "Here she is the other day all curled up on a pillow. Here she is when she was waiting for her dinner. And here's when I put a sock on one of her paws."

"She's really cute," Baekhyun cooed, pulling the phone closer to himself so he could see her little doggy face better. "Makes me miss my dog. My mom's dog, technically."

"Do you have any pictures?" Jonghyun asked eagerly.

Baekhyun regretfully shook his head, taking a sip of his coffee.

"I have some on my computer, but not on my phone because it's pretty new still."

Jonghyun nodded in understanding.

"You'll have to show me pictures some time," Jonghyun told him. "You said he's a dacshund, too?"

"Yeah," Baekhyun nodded, wondering if that meant that Jonghyun wanted to come to his dorm room.

"You can come visit Roo any time," Jonghyun offered. "She loves people, so she'd definitely appreciate the attention."

Okay, that was definitely an invitation to Jonghyun's apartment.

Baekhyun would love to visit Jonghyun's dog, but it was the invitation to Jonghyun's private space that had Baekhyun's adrenaline rushing. This was the first time Jonghyun had ever invited him over. It wad a big deal. At least, it _felt_ like a big deal.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Jonghyun asked, laughing in a way that almost sounded like a nervous giggle.

"Uh..." Baekhyun scrambled for an excuse, but ended up deciding to just be honest. It was his birthday, after all. Jonghyun would at least have to let him down _kindly_. "How come you've never invited me over before?"

Jonghyun looked surpised for a second before his expression turned sheepish and he did the ridiculous chuckle thing again.

"I don't just invite everyone I meet to my home," Jonghyun told him with a laugh.

"But I passed a test? Because I like dacshunds?" Baekhyun asked, part teasing and part bewildered.

"That doesn't hurt," Jonghyun admitted. "I was just kind of...feeling you out."

Baekhyun's eyes widened.

"Feeling _me_ out? What conclusion did you come to?"

"I'm inviting you over, aren't I?" Jonghyun teased, but his smile looked anxious.

"Does that mean you're interested? In me?"

It was a straight forward tquestion, especially after all the dancing around each other they'd been doing.

"Well, yeah," Jonghyun laughed as though it was obvious.

"Oh!" Baekhyun couldn't help his surprise. It wasn't so surprising that Jonghyun might be interested in him since he'd certainly been _acting_ interested. He was just surprised to hear it so plainly after trying to guage Jonghyun's intentions all semester.

"You weren't expecting that?" Jonghyun asked, smile some mix between assured and nervous. It was cute.

"I just...I thought _I_ was pretty obvious," Baekhyun explained, coffee forgotten and probably getting cold.

"You were," Jonghyun told him, definitely amused now.

"So, why...?"

"I wanted to make sure you were legit interested," Jonghyun informed him.

Baekhyun must have looked as perplexed as he felt because Jonghyun explained.

"I know you can kind of be a flirt-"

"Coming from you!" Baekhyun accused good-naturedly. "You're Mr. King of Skinship!"

To Jonghyun's credit, he burst out laughing- face scrunching up as he covered his mouth with he back of his hand.

"Very true," he admitted. "But I don't fuck around if I'm actually really into someone. I kinda go...all in..." He trailed off when he seemed to realize what he'd said.

Jonghyun shot him a sheepish smile.

" _Oh_ ," Baekhyun said again, letting out his own nervous chuckle.

When Jonghyun continued to look at him with his big eyes, Baekhyun realized he should probably put him out of his misery and let him know that he was into him too.

"I'm very, very legit interested," Baekhyun told him, feeling his stomach flip at the smile Jonghyun shot him.

 

\---

 

After they'd finished their (somewhat luke-warm) coffee amid casual conversation with an undercurrent of giddiness, Jonghyun had insisted on walking Baekhyun home.

Now that they were loitering outside Baekhyun's building, Baekhyun couldn't help but wonder if maybe coffee wasn't the only birthday present he was going to get.

"We can go _out_ out tomorrow night if you want?" Jonghyun offered, hands stuck in his pockets so his arm muscles bulged nicely.

"Sounds good," Baekhyun agreed, eyes tracing over Jonghyun's full lips that he kept biting at.

Blinking at him, Jonghyun's lips spread into a smile- that self-assured smirk that set Baekhyun's blood on fire.

"Hoping for something?" Jonghyun asked, looking confident and infuriating and enticing.

Baekhyun made some sort of whining, protesting sound- not to disagree with Jonghyun's assumption, but to show his displeasure at him being so goddamned cocky about it.

But before he could make some sort of snarky remark that would make him seem less like an eager puppy, Jonghyun had stepped right up to him and he was leaning into him before Baekhyun could even take a preperatory breath.

Jonghyun's lips were soft but firm against his, and the kiss had his head spinning and breath catching in his throat, especially as Jonghyun pressed up against him.

The kiss wasn't anything too intense; despite Baekhyun's best efforts to deepen it, Jonghyun pulled back before he could turn the liplock into a serious makeout session right there on the sidewalk. Nonetheless, it had his whole body singing and his head feeling like it was full of helium and ready to float away.

When Jonghyun pulled away, he had Baekhyun chasing his mouth- trying to stay pressed against his solid front.

"Tomorrow," Jonghyun told him with a mischievous tilt to his mouth. "For now..."

He pressed another kiss to Baekhyun's lips.

"Happy birthday."

"What is this? _Sixteen Candles_?" Baekhyun griped, pouting at the fact that Jonghyun was insisting they leave it at that.

"So what if it is?" Jonghyun challenged, smiling at him- eyes soft.

Baekhyun huffed.

"Fine, fine. I guess I'll deal with my birthday being as sappy as a 1980's teen movie," Baekhyun relented, trying not to grin giddily at the look on Jonghyun's face and the ghost of his lips against his mouth.

"Tomorrow will be _much_ more interesting than a teen movie. I promise."

"Better be," Baekhyun grumbled, accepting one last kiss before Jonghyun sauntered away- turning back to shoot Baekhyun that self-assured smirk.

Running his fingers through his hair, Baekhyun shook out his limbs and tried to gather himself before he went inside.

But even as he climbed the stairs to his floor, he couldn't stop the grin from stretching across his face. Best birthday ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Flea Day! My flea deserves the very, very best for his birthday. That's why I'm giving him Jonghyun.
> 
> Follow me on [tumblr](http://g-odalisque13.tumblr.com/) if you are so inclined ^^


End file.
